


C'est toi

by Zerikya



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dom Roronoa Zoro, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sanji is a Brat, Sanji loves to pretend he's not in subspace, Sub Vinsmoke Sanji, These boys just like to fight, Zoro has to work hard to get Sanji deep in subspace but he's dedicated, Zoro is his Tamer, very light knifeplay
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerikya/pseuds/Zerikya
Summary: Sanji aimait savoir que Zoro mettait toute son énergie à le pousser au bout de ses propres limites. Il aimait constater par lui-même à quel point il pouvait supporter tout ce que l’épéiste lui infligeait. Il aimait la force brute de l’homme, sa cruauté, son désir jamais tout à fait assouvi, sa faim du corps du cuisinier.Et putain, qu’est-ce qu’il aimait cette queue.





	C'est toi

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [You are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217713) by [Zerikya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerikya/pseuds/Zerikya)



\- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Il va m'en falloir plus pour -

\- Ta gueule.

Sanji se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour cacher un sourire satisfait. Penché en avant, le dos plat sur lequel reposait les précieuses armes de Zoro, les jambes écartées, il luttait pour conserver l’équilibre malgré la puissance des va et vient de l’épéiste. C’était rapide, sauvage, ils respiraient fort, les épées posées sur son dos claquaient les unes contre les autres, mais Sanji devait tout faire pour qu’elles ne tombent pas.

Non pas que l’idée de ce que Zoro aurait pu inventer comme punition le répugnait, bien au contraire, et Sanji aurait volontiers fait tomber les épées sans plus de façon, _juste pour voir_ , mais ce soir, il voulait relever le défi de l’épéiste. Et puisque celui-ci consistait à être baisé sans faire tomber un seul des trois katanas qui reposaient sur son dos dans un équilibre précaire, eh bien c’était ainsi.

Bien que pour le moment, ce ne fût pas un véritable défi, il fallait le dire.

\- Sérieusement… c’est ce que t’as trouvé de mieux, tronche d’algue ? Invectiva-t-il, tournant la tête sur le côté pour planter son regard arrogant dans les yeux de Zoro.

Aussitôt, Sanji sentit la poigne de Zoro sur ses hanches se faire agréablement douloureuse. Ses paroles furent accueillies par une nouvelle vigueur de la part de l’épéiste. Le blond grimaça – les épées sur son dos menacèrent de basculer.

\- Je t’ai dit de te taire, cook.

Sanji sentit qu’un des katanas était en train de tomber pour de bon. Il se cambra brusquement, rattrapant adroitement l’arme avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Il n’avait pas le droit de se servir de ses bras – cela aussi faisait partie du défi. Pour le moment, ses bras étaient tendus le long de son torse, comme Zoro le lui avait ordonné. Sanji n’avait aucune intention de les bouger pour le moment.

Il entendit le rire de Zoro face à sa petite difficulté et l’imagina, sourire jusqu’aux oreilles, la faim dans le regard. Une douce chaleur de satisfaction se répandit dans la poitrine du coq.

\- Alors ? Pas si facile que ça, huh ?

Sanji voulut rétorquer, se moquer encore une fois – il ne se fatiguait jamais de la fausse colère de Zoro contre lui – mais l’épéiste coupa court à toute intention rebelle de la part du blond. Il délaissa ses hanches pour s’emparer des poignets du cuisinier et tira vivement vers lui, empalant Sanji sur toute sa longueur sans prévenir. La violence de l’acte coupa le souffle du cuisinier, le laissant bouche-bée et tremblant. Zoro cessa complètement de bouger, laissant le temps à Sanji de réaliser sa propre situation.

Totalement à la merci de l’épéiste – là était la situation de Sanji. Ses jambes se seraient dérobées sous lui, le choc électrique de Zoro touchant brutalement sa prostate presque insupportable, s’il n’avait pas été aussi résistant que maintenant. Les poings et la mâchoire serrés, Sanji se laissa envahir par la fine douleur qui irradiait de son cul, savourant jusqu’au dernier détail la manière dont la queue de Zoro semblait être faite pour lui, ses fesses nues pressées contre les hanches puissantes de l’épéiste, ses poignets tenus si durement par la prise solide de Zoro qu’il lui semblait déjà sentir le sang affluer au bout de ses doigts…

Le moment s’étira, délicieux. Des vagues de plaisir passaient sur Sanji et le laissaient frissonnant – il aimait être à la merci de l’autre tronche d’algue. Il aimait savoir que Zoro mettait toute son énergie à le pousser au bout de ses propres limites. Il aimait constater par lui-même à quel point il pouvait supporter tout ce que l’épéiste lui infligeait. Il aimait la force brute de l’homme, sa cruauté, son désir jamais tout à fait assouvi, sa faim du corps de Sanji.

Et putain, qu’est-ce qu’il aimait cette queue.

\- Tu ne dis plus rien, maintenant, huh ? Tomba la voix de Zoro comme une sentence, grave, dans son dos.

Sanji esquissa un sourire railleur. Il n’avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour le montrer à Zoro, il savait parfaitement que celui-ci connaissait déjà par cœur l'expression qu'il arborait.

\- Parce que j’attends qu’il se passe quelque chose d’intéressant, espèce de bretteur du dimanche.

Zoro rit, d’un rire sombre, presque froid, mais dans lequel Sanji savait trouver la chaleur qui lui était adressée.

\- Un de ces jours, cook, tu vas regretter d’avoir une langue si pendue.

\- Essaie de me faire regretter, pour voir ?

Sanji s’attendait encore une fois à entendre le doux rire cruel de Zoro, toujours annonciateur d’agréables sensations, mais cette fois-ci, il n’en fut rien. D’un geste de la main, l’épéiste balaya le dos du cuisinier, envoyant voler les armes dans un coin de la pièce. Sanji n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce que Zoro voulait faire – il sentit que l’escrimeur joignait ses poignets dans son dos pour libérer une de ses mains, qu’il perdit dans les cheveux de Sanji. Celui-ci roula des épaules – il n’était pas un animal, et Zoro aurait tout intérêt à se le rappeler.

Mais l’épéiste ne s’arrêta pas là – brusquement, il s’empara d’une poignée de cheveux blonds sur la nuque de Sanji et tira vers lui. Le cuisinier, que la pose inconfortable fatiguait de plus en plus, soupira presque de soulagement lorsqu’il sentit Zoro tirer avec une telle force qu’il était évident qu’il attendait de Sanji qu’il se redresse complètement pour coller son dos au torse de l’homme aux cheveux verts. Le mouvement, cela dit, obligea les deux hommes à bouger. La queue de Zoro à l’intérieur de Sanji se mut légèrement, mais suffisamment pour que le cuisinier ouvre partiellement la bouche, à la recherche d’un air qui venait à manquer tant son cœur battait vite.

 _\- Continue_.

Sanji se mordit la lèvre aussitôt que les mots la dépassèrent. Dans sa tête, il se traita de tous les noms. _Il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle tout de suite_.

Il sentit les lèvres de Zoro, contre la peau de son cou, s’ourler en un sourire lui donnant un air satisfait. Sanji détestait cet air-là, surtout quand il n’y était pas sciemment pour quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils. L’épéiste cessa totalement de bouger.

Pourtant, il fallait que cet abruti de tronche d’algue _bouge_. Son sexe à l’intérieur de Sanji était comme une entrave à son plaisir, comme un glaçon sur sa peau, le brûlant et le paralysant sur place, alors que s’il se mettait seulement à bouger, même le moindre mouvement, comme juste à l’instant, alors ce serait merveilleux, alors il pourrait s’oublier, alors…

\- C’était quoi, ça, Sanji ?

L’utilisation de son prénom, dans la bouche de Zoro, avec sa voix si grave se glissant sur sa jugulaire et créant une rangée de frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale, faillit bien faire perdre pied à Sanji. Un tremblement le saisit des pieds à la tête, dressant les cheveux sur sa nuque. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais trouva qu’il avait perdu sa voix.

\- Tu veux que je… ? C’était quoi ? J’suis pas sûr d’avoir bien entendu…

Sanji grogna, frustré, alors que Zoro délaissait ses cheveux pour passer le bras devant sa gorge. Les yeux du blond s’arrondirent. Il banda ses muscles pour se dégager, mais –

\- Ne bouge pas.

L’ordre résonna en lui comme un glas dans une tempête, et il se figea. _Putain_. La main de Zoro qui emprisonnait ses deux poignets remonta brusquement, coinçant ses bras en une clé douloureuse et inconfortable, et Sanji jura entre ses dents.

\- C’est moi qui commande, ici, Sanji, continua Zoro, conscient de l’effet qu’il avait sur le blond.

La queue de ce dernier se tendit davantage, à la recherche d’un contact, n’importe lequel, que ce soit le mur d’en face qui était de toute façon beaucoup trop loin, où la main de Zoro que Sanji brûlait de voir se diriger jusqu’à son entrejambe. Il mourrait d’envie de se cambrer, de chercher une friction, de la fabriquer s’il le devait, peu importait, il avait juste besoin de _quelque chose_ , mais Zoro lui avait dit de ne pas bouger.

Alors, Sanji resta immobile.

Le bras autour de sa gorge se rapprocha de sa peau, et bientôt, il sentit une faible pression, grandissant de seconde en seconde, jusqu’à ce qu’il commence à sentir le sang gorger son visage, jusqu’à ce que sa trachée soit si compressée qu’il en ait du mal à respirer.

Zoro savait que Sanji était un excellent apnéiste. Ce n’était pas le fait de ne pas respirer qui allait pousser le blond à bouger – c’était la montée du sang au cerveau, c’était le fait de ne plus sentir ses membres, c’était _les extrêmes_ et il se régalait déjà à l’avance du moment où l’instinct de survie du cuisinier prendrait le pied sur l’ordre qu’il venait de donner. Oh, comme la punition serait douce, comme elle serait tendre, comme elle serait glaciale, affreusement lente et trop rapide. Il ferait exprès de ne jamais s’accommoder au rythme dont Sanji avait besoin, ferait exprès de tout prendre et ne rien donner. Il jouerait avec sa bouche, avec son cul, avec tout ce que Sanji pouvait lui donner et plus encore, et il prendrait, prendrait, _prendrait,_ jusqu’à ce que le blond le supplie de l’épargner. Le simple fait de penser à ce qu'il prévoyait faillit bien faire perdre son sang-froid à Zoro. Mais il ne bougea pas.

Sanji non plus, d’ailleurs.

La coquerie retentissait presque du bruit de la respiration sifflante de Sanji. La peau tannée par le soleil de Zoro transpirait sur celle, presque blafarde, de Sanji, dont le visage rougissait à vue d’œil. L’épéiste ne bougeait pas, la queue toujours enfouie en le cuisinier, comme si ç’avait toujours été sa place, comme si Zoro avait été destiné toute sa vie à reposer sa queue entre les fesses chaudes du blond.

Il y avait quelque chose de jouissif dans la manière que Sanji avait d’essayer même d’empêcher ses muscles de se contracter autour du membre de l’épéiste. Ce dernier se régalait de l’obéissance du cuisinier, de sa résistance, de sa force incroyable… de sa volonté de maître. Cet abruti de cuisinier était bien plus fort que tout ce qu’il laissait paraître, et Zoro en avait l’intime conscience.

Putain, que Sanji était bon.

Zoro pouvait sentir le pouls du cuisinier contre son bras. Il le tenait et il le tenait bien et surtout, il lui faisait mal. L’épéiste en avait pleinement conscience, et s’exécutait sciemment. Il leva légèrement la main qui tenait les poignets du cuisinier dans son dos, augmentant l’insupportable pression sur ses bras et ses épaules. Le grognement mêlé à un gémissement qui s’échappa des lèvres gonflées de sang de Sanji faillit bien lui faire perdre tout contrôle et le baiser fort, ici, maintenant, tout de suite.

Pour autant, il se retint. La situation était trop parfaite pour qu’il la gâche aussi bêtement.

\- … Z… oro…

 L’épéiste reporta immédiatement son attention sur le visage du blond. Ses yeux étaient humides de larmes qui ne demandaient qu’à dévaler ses joues rouges et gonflées. Une alarme sonna dans son esprit.

\- Cook ? Est-ce que c’est trop ?

Inquiet, il commença à relâcher la pression sur le cou du blond, mais sa voix sifflante résonna encore, désespérée :

\- Plus…

_Hein ?_

\- Plus fort, tronche d’algue.

Zoro écarquilla les yeux. Il déconnait. C’était impossible. Sanji était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, et pourtant, cet abruti de cuisinier fou lui demandait de _l’étrangler plus fort ?_

\- Tu crois que tu vas…

Une inspiration sifflante, hachée. A part ses lèvres et sa langue, Sanji était tout à fait immobile.

\- … me casser, ou quoi ?

Le feu s’alluma entre les hanches de Zoro. Il découvrit ses dents dans un sourire carnassier. D’un geste, il se retira de Sanji et relâcha complètement la pression sur sa gorge. Le blond écarquilla les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, la gorge douloureuse. L’épéiste leva brusquement les poignets dans son dos, arrachant un gémissement de douleur à Sanji qui peinait à reprendre son souffle, et lui infligea un coup de pied derrière le genou, lâchant enfin ses bras. Le cuisinier perdit l’équilibre, la vision envahie d’étoiles, et chuta en avant. Encore trop faible, il n’eut pas le temps de tendre les bras devant lui avant de s’écraser brutalement sur les planches de la coquerie. La gorge en feu, il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations qui lui donnèrent l’impression de s’arracher la trachée, nu sur le parquet de sa propre cuisine, tremblant d’épuisement.

Et un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, tu te réveilles enfin… souffla-t-il, incapable de hausser le ton.

Il porta une main à sa gorge et toussota. _Bordel, il n’y est pas allé de main morte._ Ses épaules avaient manqué de se disloquer aussi, mais cela n’arriverait pas, il en était certain. Zoro connaissait ses limites, il savait qu’il n’avait pas le droit d’abîmer les bras du cuisinier. Il pouvait couper, tordre, cogner, mordre, contusionner, créer un véritable tableau de souffrance sur le corps de Sanji, mais ses bras étaient la seule chose qu’il n’avait pas le droit d’amocher outre mesure. Mais plus que tout, c’était l’idée que Zoro _pouvait, s’il en avait envie,_ qui l’excitait.

L’épéiste n’attendit pas que Sanji ait retrouvé sa respiration. D’un adroit coup de pied, il le retourna sur le ventre, se plaça à califourchon sur lui, et le pénétra d’un seul bloc.

Le cuisinier en eut le souffle coupé. Il serra les dents et poussa sur ses bras, déterminé à ne pas laisser l’autre tronche d’algue gagner si facilement, et parvint à relever son torse, mais Zoro plaqua durement la main contre son dos, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité, et la joue contre le sol de la cuisine. Sanji jura entre ses dents. Encore une fois, des étoiles envahirent sa vision, et un tremblement le secoua des pieds à la tête. Il écarta vivement les jambes, prêt à s’en servir en tant qu’élan pour se retourner, mais c’était sans compter la morsure d’une lame, glaciale, contre la peau fine couvrant sa jugulaire.

Il cessa de bouger.

Zoro ricana dans son dos. Sanji grinça des dents mais se tut.

\- Tu ne peux _vraiment_ plus bouger, maintenant, huh, cook ?

\- Espèce de… Commença Sanji.

Zoro se retira presque entièrement, et avec une force inouïe, revint immédiatement à la charge. Le cœur de Sanji manqua un battement. Il haleta. _Encore._

 _Par pitié, encore_.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Qu’est-ce que je t’ai dit des dizaines de fois, déjà, Sanji ? Boucle-la.

Le son de son nom glissant sur la langue de Zoro arracha un sourire au cuisinier, qui tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard de l’homme au-dessus de lui. Shûsui entailla sa peau, et il sentit le sang couler. Zoro ne retira pas sa lame. Sanji ne bougea pas, le métal entamant à peine sa chair.

\- Je me tais si j’ai envie, abruti.

L’épéiste grinça des dents en grognant.

\- Petit con.

Une poussée d’adrénaline enflamma Sanji, qui essaya de se lever encore une fois – mais c’était sans compter la force de l’homme qui le tenait.

Zoro délaissa Shûsui pour appuyer d’une main dans le creux du dos du cuisinier, forçant celui-ci à se cambrer, et de l’autre, s’empara de sa hanche droite. Et il le baisa.

Fort.

Au bout d’une dizaine de va-et-vient, au fur et à mesure desquels la tête de Sanji dodelinait à leur gré, celui-ci serra les poings si fort qu’il sentit distinctement les demi-lunes de ses ongles laisser une marque dans la paume de ses mains. Il avait _mal_ , il avait _vraiment mal_ , mais il se sentait vivre, et bordel, c’était plus puissant que n’importe quelle bouffée de cigarette, plus puissant que l’idée de faire partie de l’équipage du futur Roi des Pirates, plus puissant même que de penser à All Blue.

La queue de Zoro trouva sa prostate, et enfin, _enfin_ , arracha un gémissement de plaisir à Sanji.

L’épéiste s’empara immédiatement de la chevelure blonde du cuistot et tira jusqu’à lui, exposant le visage transpirant, ouvert, béat de Sanji, sans briser le rythme de leur peau claquant l’une contre l’autre.

Le visage du cuisinier était magnifique. La marque rouge autour de son cou ne faisait que mettre en valeur la pâleur de son front, le rose de ses joues, les larmes au bord de ses yeux, sa bouche aux lèvres tremblantes, mi-ouvertes et gonflées. Mais plus que tout, c’était le regard de Sanji, planté dans le sien, qui fit manquer un battement au cœur de l’épéiste. Il était brûlant, fiévreux, lascif et avide, désespéré et reconnaissant. Voilé, comme si le cuisinier était ivre de la queue de Zoro en lui, de sa poigne sur ses cheveux. Ses paupières mi-closes, comme s’il désirait savourer la sensation de n’être là que pour satisfaire l’homme qui le dominait de toute sa force.

Zoro ne résista pas. Il plongea ses dents dans l’épaule offerte de Sanji, qui cria. Le son, aigu et guttural, accéléra les mouvements de l’épéiste. _Encore. Crie encore_ , son corps semblait-il dire, rencontrant sans cesse les fesses du blond.

L’épéiste aux cheveux verts goutta la peau de Sanji comme si c’était une pâtisserie cuisinée par le chef lui-même, il suçota, mordit, lécha sans en laisser aucune miette, couvrant la zone liant l’épaule et le cou du blond de marques violacées. _Tu es à moi_.

\- Dis-moi… murmura Zoro dans le creux de l’oreille de Sanji, lorsqu’il eut délaissé son cou. Dis-moi à quel point je te fais du bien.

Sanji haleta. Zoro ne s’arrêterait pas pour lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle et de répondre clairement – il devait formuler une réponse alors que son corps était secoué par les assauts de l’épéiste, que son cul semblait sur le point de se déchirer, que sa voix n’était qu’un sifflement atone qu’il ne contrôlait pas…

\- Tu…

Un gémissement s’échappa de ses lèvres. Zoro venait d’insérer un pouce en lui, en plus de son sexe qui prenait déjà toute la place possible. L’épéiste le tenait en son pouvoir. Putain, que c’était bon.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu… tu me… Argh !

Sanji ne l’avait pas vu venir – le plat de la main de Zoro qui tenait ses cheveux s’abattit brutalement sur sa nuque, plaquant le cuisinier au sol. Il grogna.

\- Eh bien, ça en met du temps, Sanji. Allez, dis-moi.

  _Connard. Laisse-moi le temps de parler._

\- Espèce de… !

Sanji n’eut pas le temps de finir son insulte, mais il sut immédiatement qu’il était allé trop loin.

Zoro cessa de bouger.

Les larmes montèrent immédiatement aux yeux du cuistot.

\- Non !

Il souleva les hanches, les roula en tous sens, cherchant de nouveau le rythme que Zoro avait imposé, mais ce dernier ne bougeait plus, et Sanji se retrouva à bouger tout seul, les larmes dévalant ses joues, les yeux écarquillés, désespéré.

\- Non, non, attends !

Il se mordit la lèvre. _Putain, je vais quand même pas le supplier, si ?_ Mais il était trop tard pour regagner le contrôle de son esprit.

\- Non, continue, t’arrête pas, putain, baise-moi !

Zoro le lâcha complètement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Sanji, avec une rapidité qu’il ne se connaissait pas lui-même, se redressa sur ses genoux et ses coudes, cambra le dos, et poussa en arrière, s’empalant tout seul sur la queue dressée de Zoro, encore et encore et encore, poussant avec l’énergie du désespoir.

\- Sanji.

Décharge électrique. Sanji retint un sanglot. Il cessa de bouger. Il tremblait. Impatient. Désireux.

\- Qui est-ce qui commande ?

La question, posée d’une voix grave, tomba sur le cuisinier comme une sentence, et il se défit.

Il baissa la tête. La réponse dépassa ses lèvres, silencieuse. Un secret. Un secret qu’il ne pouvait pas dire à voix haute.

Le cuisinier tenta de bouger, de recommencer ses propres va et vient, mais fut récompensé par une claque violente, puissante, _douloureuse_ sur la fesse. Un couinement lui échappa. Un sanglot.

\- C’est la dernière fois que je me répète. Qui est-ce qui commande, ici ?

Sanji secoua la tête. Non. Il l’avait déjà dit. Il l’avait déjà dit – simplement, Zoro n’avait pas entendu. Il ne le répèterait pas. C’était au-dessus de ses forces, il ne pouvait pas, et _putain_ , pourquoi ne bougeait-il plus, comment pouvait-il le laisser comme ça, au bord du précipice ?

\- J’ai besoin que tu le dises à voix haute, Sanji.

 _Arrête de m’appeler par mon prénom, tu sais que je ne peux pas me retenir, tu le sais très bien, espèce de connard –_ ses épaules tremblèrent.

Une vague passa sur lui.

\- C’est toi.

Il éclata en sanglots.

\- C’est toi, c’est toi, c’est toi !

Il criait, à présent, désespéré.

\- C’est toi, c’est toi, _c’est toi, c’est toi !_

 _Merde !_  

Incapable de se retenir, il s’aplatit, poitrine contre les planches froides du parquet, les bras tremblants de part et d’autre de son visage, le dos cambré de telle manière que ç’en était presque douloureux.

_\- C’EST TOI, ZORO !_

La main chaude de l’épéiste passa sur son visage, essuyant une des innombrables larmes dévalant ses joues. Le contact calma immédiatement le blond. Il frissonna.

\- Est-ce que c’était _vraiment_ si difficile, Sanji ?

Le cuistot pinça les lèvres. Ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots silencieux. Faiblement, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

Zoro n’avait jamais été témoin d’une vision aussi délicieuse que celle de Sanji, prosterné devant lui, son cul offert et plein, des larmes de frustration dévalant son visage gracieux, criant son nom. Il n’y avait rien de plus beau que la défaite du blond. L’épéiste voulait la dévorer entièrement.

Il se retira lentement, prenant soin de ne pas faire de mal au cuisinier qui s’était resserré autour de lui dans sa frustration. Il sentit la détresse de son soumis et devina plus qu’il n’entendit le faible gémissement qui dépassa des lèvres gonflées du blond.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, Sanji, je vais te donner ce que tu veux. Tu peux encore être patient, n’est-ce pas ? Tu es si bon pour moi.

De son côté, Sanji perdait l’esprit. Sa frustration était telle qu’il ne pouvait penser à rien d’autre qu’à quel point il avait _besoin_ de l’orgasme que Zoro l’empêchait d’avoir. De sa queue s’échappaient déjà quelques gouttes de sperme pré-séminal, même si l’épéiste ne l’avait pas encore touché. _Putain_.  Le compliment résonna en lui, et en son for intérieur, il se souvint qu’il était plus résistant que cela. C’était dur, c’était _tellement dur,_ mais il en était capable. Il était capable d’attendre.

\- Tu veux me faire plaisir, Sanji ?

Il se sentit comme si on venait de l’envelopper dans une couverture chaude, en lui fourrant une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains. Satisfaire l’épéiste était presque aussi plaisant qu’être satisfait lui-même. Sanji sourit. La main de Zoro s’emmêla dans ses cheveux. Il s’y lova davantage.

\- Oui.

\- Oui qui ?

Sanji ouvrit les yeux – il n’avait pas conscience de les avoir fermés. Il planta son regard dans celui de Zoro, au-dessus de lui. Il dut tordre le cou pour être sûr que l’épéiste profitait entièrement de son visage mouillé de larmes, de sa bouche entrouverte par le désir, de la chaleur de son âme. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et laissa ses yeux exprimer à quel point il avait envie de servir Zoro.

Zoro serra la main dans ses cheveux, infligeant un léger tiraillement au crâne de Sanji, pour le rappeler à l’ordre. Le blond esquissa un sourire béat.

\- Oui, Zoro.

L'expression satisfaite de l’épéiste acheva de le faire regagner son corps.

\- C’est bien.

Le samurai se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Sanji

\- Je veux que tu te fasses pardonner de toutes tes insultes de tout à l’heure. Tu as envie de te faire pardonner, Sanji ?

L’interpellé hocha la tête.

\- Dis-le-moi. Regarde-moi dans les yeux en parlant.

\- Oui, Zoro.

\- Donne-moi une couleur, s’il te plaît.

\- Vert.

\- Bien. Je suis fier de toi.

Aussi lentement que possible, il glissa une main le long de la colonne vertébrale du blond, glissant de plus en plus bas, jusqu’à ce qu’un de ses doigts se glisse entre les fesses tendues du cuisinier. Ce dernier se cambra brusquement, le regard de nouveau fiévreux. _Il est prêt_ , songea Zoro. _Je pourrais le faire jouir dès maintenant si je le voulais._

\- Suce-moi. Suce-moi et montre-moi à quel point tu veux ma queue dans ton petit cul serré.

Sanji ouvrit la bouche et s’apprêtait à lécher le gland de Zoro, mais celui-ci s’empara vivement de son menton et lui redressa la tête.

\- Si tu jouis sans permission, je t’attache ici, nu, à la vue de tout le monde, jusqu’à ce qu’au lever du soleil. Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre ?

Sanji frissonna. _Oui. Putain, oui._ Il hocha la tête, et sans plus apprendre, prit le pénis de Zoro en bouche.

Le petit « oh » de surprise qui s’échappa des lèvres de Zoro lorsque Sanji fit buter son sexe au fond de sa gorge le remplit d’un sentiment de réussite tel qu’une bouffée de fierté le submergea. Il fallait qu’il montre à quel point il avait envie de lui ? Très bien. Il allait faire bien plus que ça – il allait forcer Zoro à le baiser aussi fort qu’il pouvait. Il allait lui faire perdre la tête.

Après tout, c’était une des choses pour lesquelles il était tout particulièrement doué.

Il resta là quelques secondes, les lèvres fermées autour de la base de la queue de Zoro, le nez dans sa peau, avec la sensation d’être si rempli qu’il pouvait à peine respirer. Il ronronna, faisant vibrer sa gorge, puis recula. D’une main, se soutenant de l’autre, il fit quelques va et vient le temps de reprendre son souffle, puis le reprit entièrement dans sa gorge.

Zoro ricana.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça, hein ?

Le doigt qui était resté entre ses fesses, tentation douloureusement douce, perça son anneau de chair et s’y enfonça jusqu’à la base. Sanji gémit autour de la queue de Zoro, son propre sexe tendu de manière presque intolérable. Le souffle coupé, il voulut se reculer de nouveau, mais Zoro appuya fermement une main sur l'arrière de son crâne, l’obligeant à le conserver tout entier en gorge.

\- Non non, Sanji, certainement pas – tu veux jouer, on va jouer. Reste-là. Joue avec ta langue.

Le cuisinier s’exécuta. Avec le peu d’espace qui lui restait, il fit bouger sa langue le long de la base de la queue de l’épéiste, tandis que ce dernier entamait des va et vient impitoyablement lents dans son cul. Le fait que Sanji sache parfaitement qu’il ne pourrait pas jouir comme ça ne rendait la situation que plus cruelle, et il se vengea volontiers en faisant vibrer sa gorge, gémissant gravement d’un plaisir non feint, laissant s’agiter sa langue autant qu’il le pouvait.

Le souffle ne viendrait pas à lui manquer tout de suite. S’il le voulait, il pouvait tenir au moins cinq minutes sans respirer, et c’était bien ce qu’il comptait montrer à Zoro. Ce dernier en demanderait plus avant que Sanji atteigne sa limite, il se le jurait.

Plus encore que le stimulus anal, c’était les gémissements de plaisir de Zoro qui rendaient le cuisinier fou. Zoro avait peut-être le contrôle de la situation, mais Sanji ne se laisserait pas faire si facilement, et il comptait bien le faire savoir. Sans reculer, il fit de légers mouvements circulaires de la tête, sans cesser de bouger sa langue, sans cesser de ronronner en rythme avec les hanches de Zoro qui s’agitaient de manière presque imperceptible.

_Allez, tronche d’algue. Laisse-toi aller._

Au bout d’une minute, Zoro marmonna entre ses dents, enfin :

\- Tu te crois malin, hein, cook ?

Il accompagna ses paroles d’une claque bruyante sur les fesses du blond, qui plissa les yeux sous la douleur, puis roula des hanches, tentant. Sa réaction eut l’effet escompté, puisque quelques secondes plus tard, Zoro avait empoigné ses cheveux et imposait à présent son propre rythme, rapide, fort, presque bestial, au cuisinier qui ne pouvait que subir, les yeux écarquillés.

_Eh bien voilà. Il t’aura pas fallu bien longtemps, bretteur du dimanche._

La queue de Sanji se tendit en avant, douloureuse, alors que Zoro allait de plus en plus vite. Bien que le cuisinier n’ait qu’un très faible réflexe laryngé, il dut très vite se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour ne pas vomir.

Mais Zoro s’arrêta à peu près au bon moment.

S’il y avait quelque chose qu’il ne ferait pas non plus, c’était faire vomir le cuisinier. On ne gâchait pas la nourriture.

Il se retira complètement, laissant enfin à Sanji le loisir de reprendre sa respiration. La salive dégoulinait sur le menton du blond, il avait le visage rouge, et les yeux remplis de larmes. Zoro haletait. Ils étaient satisfaits.

\- Tu vas pas me laisser gagner facilement, hein ?

Sanji s’essuya le coin de la bouche du revers de la main, plantant un regard de défi dans celui de Zoro.

\- Non, répondit-il en haletant.

\- Hmf.

Zoro ricana sur un ton grave.

\- Pourtant, tout à l’heure, j’ai bien cru entendre –

\- Tu vas me baiser, ou c’est pour demain ? Coupa Sanji.

La lueur de colère qui passa dans le regard de l’épéiste fit se tendre la queue de Sanji. Il déglutit, le bruit résonnant dans la petite pièce. Sa gorge lui était toujours douloureuse et enflammée.

\- Allonge-toi sur la table, sur le dos.

Sanji ne s’était jamais exécuté aussi vite. D’un bond, il sauta sur ses jambes… et manqua de basculer en arrière. Son cerveau manquait encore d’oxygène, et il s’était levé trop vite.

Le torse de Zoro le rattrapa. Il papillonna des yeux.

\- Ça va ?

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour sentir de nouveau ses extrémités, et regagner sa vision totale, sans les mouches qui volaient tout autour de la cuisine.

\- Sanji. Couleur.

Zoro le tenait, ses bras l’enveloppaient, son torse chaud et large dans le dos du cuisinier semblait ne jamais le laisser tomber.

\- Vert.

Il sentit plus qu’il ne vit le froncement de sourcils de l’épéiste.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, fit Sanji d’un ton exaspéré. Tu crois quand même pas que tu m’as eu juste comme ça, si ? Allez, dépêche-toi de me –

Zoro resserra brusquement sa poigne sur le bras du blond, et le poussa vers la table. Ses hanches heurtèrent douloureusement le rebord du meuble, et Sanji laissa échapper un petit « oof » lorsque l’air quitta ses poumons.

\- Si tu essaies de me donner un ordre encore une fois, Sanji, je ne donne pas cher de ton cul après que j’ai fini.

Sanji se mordit la lèvre. C'était une invitation ou il ne s'y connaissait pas. Il écarta les jambes et se pencha en avant jusqu’à ce que son torse soit complètement reposé sur la table. Il cambra le dos, exposant ses fesses tendues à l’homme qui les dévorait du regard. Il posa ses mains sur la table, s’assurant d’avoir une bonne prise, et tourna la tête.

Il découvrit les dents dans un sourire railleur.

\- Baise-moi, tronche d’algue.

Et il perdit l’esprit.

Il cria instantanément. Il avait beau s’être préparé à un assaut d’une telle ampleur, il se rendit compte qu’il n’avait pas imaginé une telle violence.

Mais _putain_ , c’était exactement ça, qu’il voulait. C’était exactement de cela qu’il avait besoin.

\- Putain. Putain !

Le juron s’était échappé tout seul. Zoro lui empoigna les hanches si fort que Sanji était persuadé qu’il aurait des bleus le lendemain.

L’épéiste le baisait avec la force du désespoir, comme si sa vie en dépendait. La pensée satisfit Sanji – il n’était pas le seul à être aussi rudement frustré par l’autre. Bientôt, cependant, il n’eut plus le loisir d’être satisfait par quelque pensée que ce fût – tout disparut au profit de ses seules sensations, ses hanches qui rencontraient brutalement la table à un rythme fou, ses ongles qui s’enfonçaient dans le bois pour conserver une prise et lutter contre la douleur, et ce _plaisir,_ ce plaisir effréné qui le frappait par vagues sauvages, à chaque fois que Zoro buttait contre sa prostate qui rentrait en feu. Il se sentait plein, si plein, rien d’autre ne pouvait le remplir comme c’était le cas à présent.

Il était à sa place.

Zoro, lui aussi, avait perdu l’esprit. Le cuisinier l’avait attaqué du regard, et son désir avait pris le pied sur tout son être. Tout ce dont il avait eu conscience, en cet instant précis où il s’était senti basculer, était qu’il fallait qu’il baise le blond, immédiatement. Il avait besoin de voir son cul plein, besoin de voir son corps secoué sous lui, besoin d’entendre ses cris de douleur et de plaisir, besoin d’abîmer ce corps et de le marquer de ses mains, de ses dents, de ses poings… Besoin de le faire sien.

N’y tenant plus, il empoigna d’une main la nuque de Sanji et le plaqua sur la table, _fort_. Le blond laissa échapper un gémissement – de douleur et de plaisir, ni l’un ni l’autre ne le savait vraiment – qui emplit Zoro d’une nouvelle ardeur.

Leurs grognements envahirent bientôt toute la cuisine, et Zoro se félicita d’avoir attendu un jour où tous les Chapeaux de Paille étaient descendus du bateau. Robin se serait sûrement fourré le nez dans leurs affaires. L’épéiste avait beau avoir utilisé cette menace sur Sanji un peu plus tôt, il ne tenait pas à ce que tout l’équipage soit au courant. C’était leur arrangement, à lui et à Sanji, et c’était tout.

\- Zo… Zoro, je vais –

Sans s’arrêter, Zoro saisit la base de la queue de Sanji, et serra.

\- Pas encore.

Sanji abattit son poing sur la table, fort, si fort qu’il manqua d’en craqueler le bois. Il grogna de frustration.

\- Merde, connard de tronche d’algue !

L’épéiste sourit jusqu’aux oreilles. Il avait le pouvoir. Il pouvait faire _tout ce qu’il voulait_ à Sanji.

Le cuisinier ne se contrôlait plus. La main autour de sa queue lui faisait perdre la tête. Zoro, dans son cul, était rapide, violent, destructeur. Sanji avait vaguement conscience d’un filet de bave s’échappant de ses lèvres – il étouffait sous la poigne sauvage de l’épéiste. Sa joue, plaquée contre la table, rougissait déjà sous la pression. Son visage serait bleu le lendemain. Il avait mal. Il saignait. Peut-être ? Peut-être pas. C’était bon. Il avait chaud. Il suait, il lui semblait. Il voulait jouir. Il avait besoin de jouir. Il n’y arrivait pas. Ça le martelait, juste là au creux des reins. C’était pire que tout. Il pleurait. Frustration ? Plaisir. Frustration. Il fallait qu’il jouisse. Merde.

\- A qui est-ce que tu appartiens, Sanji ?

La voix de Zoro.

\- A toi. Je t’appartiens.

Une évidence.

\- Précisément.

Un coup de rein, plus puissant que les autres, si c’était possible. La voix de Sanji se perdit quelque part entre sa gorge et ses lèvres. Ses jambes tremblèrent. Il ne se supportait plus de toute façon – Zoro, son corps, sa force brute était la seule chose qui l’empêchait de s’effondrer à même le sol. Était-ce des larmes dans ses yeux, ou bien était-il si perdu qu’il voyait flou ? Pourquoi se posait-il la question ?

Ah, oui, pour ne pas jouir.

Pourquoi voulait-il ne pas jouir ?

Ah, oui, pour Zoro.  

Parce que Zoro allait le faire jouir lui-même et que Sanji lui faisait confiance.

Son orgasme appartenait à Zoro.

Parce que tout son être appartenait à Zoro.

Parce que son cœur se gonflait à cette seule pensée.

Perdu dans un océan de bien-être et de béatitude, il ne remarqua pas que Zoro avait ralenti, tout en relâchant la pression sur sa nuque. Sanji soupira.

\- Zoro.

\- Hm ?

Le désir dans la voix de l’épéiste emplit Sanji d’une telle fierté qu’il lui sembla que son cœur allait exploser.

\- S’il te plaît, plaida-t-il d’une voix calme et posée. S’il te plaît, fais-moi jouir.

Un choc électrique traversa la colonne vertébrale de l’homme aux cheveux verts. Le ton que Sanji avait employé, celui qu’il n’utilisait que si rarement, et uniquement lorsqu’il s’oubliait lui-même, perdu entre deux nuages de coton, ivre de Zoro et de tout ce qu’il représentait... le rendait fou.

L’épéiste voulait s’enivrer tout entier de la débauche de Sanji. Le laper jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en reste plus une goutte. L’absorber en lui et le faire sien. Se rassasier de la soumission du blond, trouver le paradis qu’elle renfermait, dont Sanji seul détenait la clé. L’extase suprême reposait dans le corps tremblant et pacifié du cuisinier de l’équipage du Chapeau de Paille.

Putain.

Zoro voulait tout pour lui tout seul. Et puisque Sanji s’offrait avec tant de révérence, il prit. Il prit, et il prit, et il prit, il prit jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus rien.

L’orgasme de Sanji fut un concert de cris étranglés, de corps tremblants et de sueur, de semence dans la main de Zoro et sur le sol. L’épéiste se libéra en même temps, n’y tenant plus. Il y avait quelque chose de jouissif dans la manière dont le corps du cuisinier bougeait, savourant chaque fraction de seconde de l’orgasme que Zoro lui offrait, roulant désespérément des hanches comme pour mieux avaler chaque goutte de l’épéiste, les spasmes de son corps se répandant jusque dans ses mains qui s’agitaient sur la table, ne s’accrochant plus à rien, ses cheveux humides de sueur tombant en partie sur son visage rouge, la bouche grande ouverte dans un cri inarticulé, aigu et guttural, une chanson aux oreilles de Zoro…

Lorsque le corps du cuisinier se détendit autour de lui, et que sa voix se tarit pour qu’enfin Sanji reprenne son souffle, Zoro songea qu’il n’avait pas _vraiment_ envie que ce moment s’échappe. Qu’il voulait avoir le loisir d’arrêter le temps pour rester là, pour toujours en Sanji, savourant la vision des muscles détendus de son dos. Tremblant tous les deux de plaisir. Zoro s’effondra doucement sur le cuisinier, qui soupira, l’air quittant ses poumons. L’épéiste tourna la tête. Sanji souriait. Béat.

\- Sanji.

\- Hm ?

Zoro fit le geste de se retirer, mais le cuisinier lança sa main en arrière, touchant la hanche de l’épéiste du bout des doigts.

\- Non, reste là un moment.

L’homme aux cheveux verts sourit.

\- D’accord.

Silence. Leurs respirations. La chaleur de l’un contre l’autre. L’épuisement, mêlé à un bien-être que tous deux ne connaissaient que rarement.

\- Comment tu te sens ? S’enquit doucement Zoro, contre l’oreille de Sanji.

Celui-ci frissonna.

\- J’ai connu mieux, avoua-t-il. J’ai mal partout. Mais – continua-t-il rapidement, sentant que Zoro s’inquiétait – dans le bon sens du terme.

Il se tut. Les bras de Zoro l’enveloppèrent tendrement.

\- Est-ce que…

Il n’osait pas.

\- Est-ce que je… ?

Rah, putain. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne sortait pas ?

\- Oui.

Sanji haussa un sourcil. _Il parle tout seul, maintenant ?_

\- Oui, tu as été merveilleux. Tu es toujours merveilleux pour moi, joli cœur.

_Oh._

Il rit doucement. Zoro le serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

\- ‘Faut dire que j’suis doué, hein…

L’épéiste lui asséna une petite claque sur l’arrière du crâne. Joueur.

\- Calme un peu ton égo, cook. C’est moi qui ai gagné, aujourd’hui.

\- Hm.

Zoro se retira lentement, arrachant un soupir au cuisinier malmené.

\- Cette fois-ci, peut-être, tronche d’algue. Mais je t’ai laissé gagner.

Sanji se redressa, lentement. Son dos craquait et il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir fermer ses jambes tout de suite. Il se retourna, une main empêchant ses cheveux humides de tomber sur son visage, pour rencontrer le sourire suffisant de Zoro.

\- Ça, c’est ce que tu dis, sourcils en vrille.

\- On règlera ça au prochain round. Qu’est-ce que t’en dis ?

\- Qui te dit qu’il y aura un prochain round ?

Ce fut au tour de Sanji d’adresser un sourire en coin à l’épéiste.

\- Il y a toujours un prochain round.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un kudo, et à écrire un commentaire si le coeur vous en dit. 
> 
> La traduction anglaise de cette fic ne devrait pas trop tarder... J'y travaille, je la poste dès que possible.


End file.
